Matt's back
by Paradox Man
Summary: Sequel to The Hiding Spot!Read that first.Matt comes back from jail with Garurumon as his new partner in crime,what will he do with T.K and Kari,read and find out.Sadly,discontinued.
1. Matt's back

(Davis)Dai's surrender

It was very normal for the last day of school,aside from the rumors and even more people staring at T.K.Kari bumped into him on the way to class.

"Hey Kari."

"Hey T.K."

"Do you know where Sora is?"

"She left a bit early,she's still heartbroken and shocked about Tai being dead and that Matt's in jail."

"Poor girl,I can't believe Matt went crazy like that,I knew Matt was jealous but enough to kill?Wow."

"Davis is going to want to know all about it!"Kari said,reminding T.K of Davis.

"Right,Davis."T.K said,sadly,making Kari notice what was wrong.

"I'm sorry."Kari said as they walked outside.

"Don't worry,it's alright.I don't really care anymore."T.K said,showing on the best fake smirk he could but there was still a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Well,I have to go.See ya."T.K said sadly,walking to his house and getting on the internet after doing his math homework,which to him was easy.He went on MSN and scrolled through the names until he saw a name BraveCrest111 and Lover'sAngel887.They were both was active.

_"What the hell?"_T.K thought before wiping his eyes.BraveCrest111 was inactive.

_"I must be going crazy,I thought I saw Tai and Kari online at the same time."_T.K thought,turning the computer off and calling Kari.He heard Davis saying something in the background and the news.He hung up before Kari said anything.

_"Why did I see that coming."_

T.K turned on the T.V and watched the live news.They were talking about what happened with Matt.He kept fliping through the channels until he heard someone knocking on the door.He opened the door and saw a reporter and a guy holding a video camera.

"Um,hello?"

"You're Takeru,right."

"Yes."

"Could you tell us about what happened 3 days ago?We're live."

"Sure."T.K answered,walking to Matt's room.

"Matt was chasing after me and Kari.Tai ws chasing Matt.I got here quicker than the others and hid at the top of this closet."T.K said,pointing out the small spot in the closet to the reporter.

"Once Tai got here Matt knocked him out and was going to kill Kari.He kept talking about killing me too until I hit him with a pebble.He turned around and I grabbed a metal bat and hid again.Tai got up and tried to stop Matt from killing Kari but suffered an blow to the head,again with a golf club.I got angry and hit Matt in the head with a metal bat,that's what happened."T.K explained,holding the bent metal bat.

"Wow.You must really care about Kari."The reporter said.T.K only smiled and walked back to the door as they left.

"I guess."T.K said smiling as they left but remembered they said they were live.

_"Aw man,if Davis was at Kari's house watching the news and they were live.they heard me,that's great."_T.K thought as he went outside.Soon he heard Davis.

"T.K!Wait up!"Davis yelled as he ran up to T.K.

"What,you want revenge for me knocking you out,then leaving you there."

"No,I came to say that you can have Kari."

"What?"

"Look,I saw the report and I think you're braver than me because you attacked Matt even though you knew he was trying to kill Kari and you."

"You were knocked out."

"It doesn't matter.I wouldn't of attacked Matt even if Kari was in danger,but you tried to stop him,I would've been afraid and wouldn't of done anything.You deserve Kari more than I do."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah,I'm serious."

"Thanks Davis."

"No prob."Davis said as he walked back to Kari's house.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Kari to admit she likes you so I can let her date you."

"Ah,break up trick number 16."

"How do you know."

"I'm popular,remember."

"Right.See ya."Davis said,walking inside.

"Sucker."T.K said,going back inside.

Matt was riding Garurumon through the streets of Tokyo as a pair of eyes were in the shadows.

"I have to warn the others."The person said as a orange figure jumped flew into the sky and flew towards T.K's house.

"T.K!T.K!"The orange figure yelled once inside the house.

"Who are you?"T.K said,walking out of his room with a soda in his hand.

"It's me."The orange figure said,taking shape.

"It can't be.It's impossible."T.K said with a horrified look on his face as he dropped the soda.

The next day Kari saw him near his locker,his face pale.

"What's wrong,it looks like you seen a ghost."

"Don't think I'm crazy but I think I did."

Author's note:Yes,the judge gave him his sentence in 3 days and put him in a jail in Tokyo.


	2. The note

The note

The orange figure raced through the streets,catching Matt's attention.

_"What the heck was that?I wonder._Garurumon!Hurry up!"Matt ordered,kicking Garurumon.

"Hey,don't kick me.What's wrong with you."Garurumon said angrily but obidiently followed his orders.

"You saw a ghost?Are you crazy?"Kari said,trying not to laugh.

"I'm not.This is what happened."

_I was on the computer when the room felt cold.I had a feeling like the air was being taken out of my lungs._

_"Agh.What's going on?"I thought,clearing my throat before I heard a voice._

_"Hey T.K."_

_"Impossible.It can't be.Tai!"_

_"In the,nevermind."_

_"How,let alone why are you here?"_

_"Personally,I have no idea.I remember getting hit in the head,then waking up in a coffin.I saw my body and freaked out.Then I went back above ground and walked around until I got lost in Tokyo.That's when I saw Matt and Garurumon running through the street."_

"Freeze.Matt escaped _and_ has Garurumon with him?"Kari interrupted.

"Yeah.It's getting worse.Now he's completly crazy.Also,If his digimon is involved then this time it'll be worse.What if Matt forces him to digivolve?"T.K answered,opening his locker and looking for his homework from yesterday for his next class.

"Where is it!"T.K yelled,panicking.

"Oh yeah,before I forget,I found your homework on the floor at the bus stop."Kari said,giggling.

"Ha ha.Nice one"T.K said sarcasticly.

They both smiled and went to class.Later,Kari was nearly asleep when a paper airplane hit the desk.She grabbed it and looked around to see T.K.

"Open it."T.K whispered.When she opened it she found a poem.Kari wrote down something and passed it back.Opon seeing this T.K smiled,wrote down something else and threw it back.But before Kari could catch it the teacher(I shall name him Ryo Kenji!) picked it up.

"Well well well,what's this Takeru?"He asked,turning around to face T.K.

"Nothing!Nothing at all!"T.K said quickly,laughing nervously.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Well let's see what's inside."Mr.Kenji said,opening the paper airplane as the other students watched.

"This is perfect!"Kari swore she heard Mr.Kenji say laughing loudly.

"Read it to the class."Mr.Kenji said after stopping his laughter abuptly.

"What!"

"Read.It.To.The.Class."Mr.Kenji said,handing the paper airplane back to T.K who responded by shaking his fist.

"When you're done you can come to my desk for your detention pass,oh,and don't forget to tell who you were giving it to."Mr.Kenji said with a smirk.

T.K walked to the front of the class and read the note.

_To Kari_

_Being next to you  
eases my mind  
this is a chance  
for our souls to entwine  
feeling your soft hands  
upon my skin  
sends my body  
into all sorts of bends  
day and night  
you are on my mind  
you are truly  
one of a kind  
at night sometimes  
I dream of us  
and it makes my heart  
want to burst  
because I know  
my dream will true  
and that I could  
always be with you_

_From T.K_

_P.S:Want to go out for dinner?_

When T.K finshed everyone started laughing except for some people who were saying things like it was cute and things like that.Kari just sunk in her seat.T.K walked to the desk to see Mr.Kenji smiling.

"I think you shouldn't get a dentention.You should get Extra Credit."

"I know I deserve a det-wait,what!"

"You came up with it by yourself,you deserve it."Mr.Kenji said smiling.

"Uh,thanks Ryo?"T.K said confused as he turned around.

"Oh,before you leave,I know Kari's favorite restruant."Mr.Kenji whispered as T.K turned around as he whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for the info."T.K said walking back to his seat.Later T.K went to Kari's locker.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00"T.K said,sinking in his seat as everyone laughed until the end of the class.

Matt stopped at an abandoned house.

"This will have to be our hideout.Let's go."Matt said as Garurumon dedigivolved back to Gabumon.

"But why did you take me with?"

"Shut up and do what I say!"Matt yelled as he went inside.

"I rather be Wormmon right now."Gabumon said sighing and walking inside.


End file.
